Conventional display technologies may not meet user's diversified application demands for image display. As users become having more personalized demands for image display, improvement technologies are continuously being developed.
For example, a user may have different requirements for display definitions of different images. As a result, the user may need a high-resolution display that supports multiple display modes with different resolutions, or two fixed display sections with different resolutions integrated into a same display, or the like.